


Never Again

by Novkat21



Series: First Chance [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depressed Stiles Stilinski, Good Boyfriend Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Oh, why do I do this? It hurts...The challenge words were from 10/15: trust, sweet, and wake.Kudos and comments are always appreciated!Come say hi!





	Never Again

“Stiles, sweetheart, wake up.”

A whimper sounded and it took him a moment to realize it came from him. He slowly opened his eyes and instantly regretted it as a heavy pounding started in his head. His lower abdomen ached any time he so much as twitched.

“Hey,” Derek's soft voice reached his ears, but he refused to look at him. “Stiles, please look at me. I know you're in pain and suffering, but we can try again. Whenever you're ready. We can always have more children.”

Stiles closed his eyes, dry eyes stinging with tears.

“Trust me. We can't.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, why do I do this? It hurts...
> 
> The challenge words were from 10/15: trust, sweet, and wake.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [Come say hi!](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
